Love Hurts
by MonkeyCage
Summary: Anna has had feelings for her best friend Elsa for a long time but when Anna finally works up the courage to tell Elsa how she feels will Elsa feel the same or will Anna's heart be broken. Modern AU. Onesided Elsanna. May be eventual Elsanna. Rating may be changed for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys im back, sorry for not uploading or updating any of my storys for a while I was pretty busy but anyway enjoy! :3**

Anna walked over to the mirror to make sure she looked good. She sighed and looked to the ground, she was happy that she was going to see her best friend Elsa but she saw Elsa as more than a friend and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of these feelings for her best friend.

A few hours later she heard a knock on the door. She took a deep shaky breath and walked over to open it. She opened the door and standing there was Elsa looking as beautiful as ever. Anna felt her stomach twist and her heart beat faster. Elsa came inside and hugged Anna tightly, Anna hugged back immediately and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Both girls sat down on the sofa together and cuddled up to watch a movie. Anna felt content until she remembered what she needed to tell Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered nervously

"Yeah?" Elsa replied looking down at the girl in her arms.

"I really need to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while" Anna said quietly

"Oh… okay" Elsa said sceptically

Anna took a deep shaky breath and continued "I don't want things to change between us and I want to be your friend more than anything but… I think I um" Anna took another shaky breath "I kinda like you, there I said it!" Anna started crying and got up an ran upstairs. Elsa sat there for a moment thinking. Elsa sat there for a bit and then ran upstairs after the crying girl. When she finally reached Anna she pulled her into her arms.

"Shhh its okay" Elsa soothed Anna and hugged her tightly.

"Im so sorry Elsa" Anna whispered through her tears.

"Its okay sweetie" Anna's heart beat faster in the hope that maybe she felt the same.

Both girls eventually pulled away from the hug and Anna looked at Elsa, eyes full of hope.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" Elsa asked calmly.

Anna slowly shook her head.

After a few moments the two girls returned to the living room and Elsa quickly changed the subject. Anna felt her heart break in two and tears threatened to escape. As the night wore on they continued to have fun but when they went to bed that night Anna turned away when Elsa was asleep and she sobbed silently through the night until she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and turned to face Elsa who was fast asleep. Their faces were so close and Anna's eyes flicked to Elsa's rosy red lips, Anna wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Elsa groaned and slowly began to wake up. Anna panicked and quickly moved her face away from Elsa's and tightly shut her eyes pretending she was asleep. Elsa and Anna both sat up and got dressed and soon after Elsa had to go home.

As soon as Elsa left Anna sat on her bed with her head in her hands and cried. She had been in love with Elsa for so long and then all hope was shattered when she confessed her love for her best friend.

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading this story so far and I will be uploading more chapters to this story soon and this story kinda has a meaning behind it to me which is what inspired this story but im not going to go into detail. Anyway reviews are appreciated! Thanks ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2. Reviews, favourites and follows are appreciated! Thanks ****J**

Anna was a mental wreck, and as the days went by there wasn't a moment when Anna wasn't thinking about Elsa and how she was still deeply in love with her. She knew she needed to move on for the sake of their friendship, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of these feelings.

Later that day she went outside to meet Elsa. The moment she arrived her heart beat faster and she felt nervous like she always did when she saw her.

They sat down together in an open field and watched the sunset. Anna and Elsa smiled at each other and Anna thought about how lucky she was to have her as a friend. Anna's smile faded at this thought, friends is all they were ever going to be. Elsa noticed her smile fade and she frowned.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked

Anna snapped back to reality and quickly became nervous "Oh um nothing its fine"

Elsa frowned again "You can tell me anything you know"

"I know its just…. Im fine" Anna said looking down.

Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks and lifted her head up so that they were looking into each others eyes again. Anna felt her face grow hotter and she knew she was blushing.

"Tell me Anna" Elsa said in a stern voice

"I really don't want to can we please just leave it Elsa" Anna squeaked out feeling her face grow hotter.

Elsa let go of Anna's face and sighed "Im sorry, I didn't mean to push you I was just worried"

Anna pulled the other girl into her arms a bit to forcefully as she fell onto her back pulling Elsa on top of her. Elsa yelped in surprise and put both hands either side of Anna's head. Their eyes met and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Elsa put her hand on the redheads cheek and slowly rubbed her thumb up and down making Anna blush. Both girls hearts were now beating extremely fast and Elsa was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss the girl underneath her. She slowly started to lean in closer and closer to Anna. Anna's heart skipped a beat and she leaned in to meet her. Their eyes were closed and their lips were now so close when Anna's phone beeped loudly.

The loud sound snapped them both out of their trance and they both opened their eyes and scrambled to get off of each other. Elsa was confused, she felt disappointed that their moment was ruined but she quickly dismissed it as nothing. Anna also felt confused about what just happened.

Soon after this they walked home with an awkward silence filling the air.

When Anna got home she leaned against her bedroom door and slid down It until she was sat on the floor. They were so close and her stupid phone ruined it all, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and threw it across the room. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the door and she soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
